Twas The Night Before Christmas
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: That's right, I went there. Not much of a summary because it's simple, random smut. But this time... it's girl smut. When Hiyono happens upon Ryoko on Christmas Eve, both depressed about Ayumu and Kousuke's relationship, what can she do to cheer her up? R


...here goes nothing. At all. Why am I possessed to write this? Because no one has written a yuri spiral fic, that I have seen. Ever. And you know me, if it hasn't been done, that just gives me inspiration to do it. I may be unleashing a monster with this, but here it goes. Enjoy!

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and the snow was falling lightly down upon the city of Osaka. Normally, this time of year, Hiyono would be skipping along, happily behind Ayumu, window shopping and pointing out every little thing that her heart desired at the moment. Of course, she would be constantly singing her self-appointed theme song that seemed to follow her wherever she went. Yes, Christmas was best spent with the ones you felt closest to, and Ayumu definitely filled that role for Hiyono. Unfortunately, earlier that year, right after school started back up, Ayumu and Kousuke admitted their feelings for each other and began dating. So, this year for Christmas, Hiyono was stuck window shopping alone.

As she was venturing around the corner, a store across the street caught her sight. She stared for a moment to make sure it was real, and not just another dream she cooked up in her head. After concluding that the 'dine and dime' store wasn't a figment of her imagination. She dashed across the intersection, causing several drivers to slam on their breaks to avoid hitting the girl on her mad run to the store that offered food _and _shopping in one-- Hiyono's dream store.

Making her way inside, she shook the new-fallen snow off her hair and coat and removed her gloves, looking around at the decorated restaurant, glowing warmly from the low-lit lamps and soft laughter bouncing through the room. Scanning the interior of the building, she blinked, surprised at seeing a familiar face near the back of the room, sitting alone at a table. Tilting her head, wondering what a girl like Ryoko was doing alone on Christmas Eve, Hiyono made her way over to the table that the track star was seated at.

Ryoko, as observant a girl as she was, seemed to be lost in her thoughts and didn't even notice the younger girl approaching her. The honey-haired girl cocked her head to the side, watching as the brunette chewed rather intently on a piece of a roll. Ever the eye for detail, Hiyono quickly noted that the roll must have come from the now-empty basket in the center of the table, meaning that Ryoko had been there for a while. After another few moments of waiting and studying the in-thought girl, Hiyono finally made her presence noticed by speaking, "Ryoko?" she asked, stirring the girl from her thoughts. She tilted her head at the slight jump she received, signaling that the girl had indeed been lost in her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Hiyono..." The crimson-eyed girl acknowledged her friend, just barely. Another moment and those same orbs snapped to attention, now fully registering the younger one's presence. Ryoko motioned to a chair next to her, "Sit, if you're not busy." She offered.

A nod agreed and Hiyono took a seat next to the other girl, "So what were you thinking about?" she wondered, "You looked pretty lost in thought."

"Did I?" the Blade Child asked, "I guess I was just thinking..."

"About what?" the reporter wannabe pried.

"Kousuke." The teen confessed, casting her gaze downward to the bread crumbs that had fallen to the table.

"Oh..." Hiyono wasn't quite sure what to say to comfort the other girl. After all, she was going through practically the same thing with Ayumu, and she was far from being able to comfort herself. The best she could do was try to take Ryoko's mind off of it, "Why don't we do something to take our minds off of them?" she suggested, trying to be the ever optimistic one.

"Like what?" the older girl wondered, casting her gaze up again, "It's Christmas Eve, everything's going to be closed."

"Well..." Hiyono was far from giving up and suddenly stood, determined to cheer her friend up and grabbed her hand, "We'll just entertain ourselves!" With that, the pig-tailed girl pulled the taller one to her feet and led her out of the restaurant and down the street.

Ryoko blinked as she was drug along the nearly empty streets, "Where are we going?"

"My place, of course." The journalist announced, giving Ryoko's hand a quick tug as the girls neared an apartment complex.

"Who do you live with?" the older one suddenly wondered. Hiyono had never spoken about her family, that she knew of, and she never seemed to be on a curfew or spoke about her parents grounding her (though, if Hiyono did have parents, she doubted they would ever have a reason to punish the star student).

"Oh, I live on my own." She replied, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

The Blade Child did a double take, "All alone?" she repeated.

"Well, technically, I live with my brother, but he's always away on business." The second-year explained, "So it's just me."

"Business?" the other girl echoed once again, "What kind?"

A small shrug was given to the question, "He never says much about it. He just says a girl like me wouldn't understand." A short laugh followed this and a smile covered the bubbly girl's face as she pulled Ryoko into the building and up a flight of stairs to a door, pulling out a key and unlocking it.

Ryoko followed her inside and looked around, mildly impressed, "Not bad." She muttered to herself, noting the actually tasteful art hanging on the wall and sleek glass-top tables and marble counters. Whatever Hiyono's brother did while he was away, he made some good money doing it.

Hiyono nodded her agreement, "Come on." She said, heading into the kitchen. Ryoko was about to follow, but the blonde reappeared a moment later, holding two bottles.

"Wha...Hiyono, we can't drink." Ryoko told her, sweatdropping as one of the bottle was offered to her, "You're not even old enough."

"Come on, Ryoko, it's not like we're going to get plastered or anything, just a little drink to... commemorate the holidays!" When Ryoko still hesitated, Hiyono got an evil grin on her face, "Either drink with me or..." The bottles were set down and a bear and bunny puppet appeared on her hands, "Suffer the wrath of the Hiyono Punch Double!" With her signature cry, usually reserved only for Ayumu, the puppet lover charged at Ryoko, waving her hands and smacking the Blade Child on the head, "Bear, bear, bunny, bunny, bear, bunny, bear, bear, bear!"

Ryoko ducked down and covered her head as she had seen Ayumu do many times, and waited for an opening. When the last 'bear' was called out, Hiyono paused in her assault and the much faster girl dashed out of the way, rubbing her head. A small smirk crossed her lips, _"Might as well amuse her." _She thought and grabbed one of the sake bottles off of the table. Hiyono gave a small cheer to the victory and picked the other one up, taking a drink.

Three bottles later, the two girls were sitting at Hiyono's kitchen table, playing strip poker of all games. To the younger one's surprise, the Blade Child was the one who suggested the game, claiming to be a professional after playing with Kousuke so many times. A snicker elicited from the blonde and then finally agreed, considering herself quite the cardshark. To both girls' shock, the other seemed to match their skill and soon both were left in only their undergarments.

A glint of some emotion passed through Ryoko's crimson orbs as she dealt the next hand, picking her cards off the table and scanning them. A quick glance to Hiyono's poker face gave her no hints as to the outcome of the hand. Getting slightly sobered, and therefore bored, the track star spoke up, "Let's make this hand a bit more interesting." She suggested.

Hiyono knew all stakes should have been placed before the cards were dealt, but what did she care? She was drunk and playing strip poker with another girl. A small nod agreed, "Anything in mind?" she wondered, grateful for still being able to form coherent sentences.

"Hm..." The Blade Child pondered her options for a moment before a grin, only suiting of her plans, passed over her lips, "All or nothing." She whispered, excitement dancing in her slightly-glazed eyes, "Whoever wins this round wins the pot."

Hiyono blinked a couple times, "But, Ryoko, we don't have a pot." She pointed out.

"What I mean, is whoever loses has to strip completely." She clarified, "And to make it a bit more interesting, the winner can chose one thing that the loser has to do, completely naked."

A small blush, though it may have been from the sake, colored the honey-haired girl's cheeks at the thought of losing any more clothes. That same blush only darkened when she thought of Ryoko losing. She loved Ayumu, of course, and as far as she knew, she was straight, but no one could deny Ryoko had a nice body. Anyone who ran track as much as the athlete did was bound to be fit-- not to mention limber. The younger one blinked again at her own thoughts, wondering where they had originated from and why she would be thinking something like that about her friend, _"Must be the sake." _She convinced herself. She then noticed Ryoko was still waiting for her acceptance of the terms, to which she nodded, "Alright." She agreed, "You're on."

Another glance to her cards told Ryoko all she needed to know, she slid two cards into the discard pile and drew two more from the deck, looking over her new hand. At Hiyono's request, three cards were slipped her way as three from her original hand were sent to the discard pile. After another moment, hazel locked with crimson as the older girl spoke, "Well?"

A small smirk crossed Hiyono's lips as she placed her hand for the girl opposite her to see, "Four of a kind." She announced, motioning to the four tens, the additional card being a three.

"Hm." Another glance was cast to her own cards before she laid them out to reveal four nines and a six.

"Ha, I win!" Hiyono exclaimed, "Four tens beats four nines!"

"Very true." Ryoko conceded, closing her eyes, "But you're forgetting something." This stopped the cheer halfway through as the other one tilted her head. At her confused glanced, the Blade Child explained, "Sixes are wild."

The hand that had been thrust into the air in a moment of victory now dropped to the reporter's side as she looked back once again to the cards, "I lost." She corrected herself.

"That's right." Ryoko teased lightly, "Now then, pay up." The victorious girl leaned back as the other one sighed and stood up, giving her quite a nice view. Hiyono always hid her body, but Ryoko had to admit it was nothing to be ashamed of. Despite her eating habits, the blonde was very lean and well-endowed, even more so than Ryoko. Any other time, this would have made the brunette jealous, but at the moment she was rather happy with the pleasing display.

Hiyono glanced at Ryoko, slightly nervous, but the seated one's encouraging nod and smile pressed her to slip a hand behind her own back, gently passing her fingers over the clasp to her bra before nimbly unhooking it. The honey-haired girl nibbled on her lip for a moment, finding that this was a horrid time to become aware of what she was doing, and slipped the article of clothing from her shoulders to let it fall to the floor.

Ryoko gazed over her prize, unable to contain herself any longer. She had never considered herself a lesbian or even bi, really, but seeing the almost fully-naked girl before her turned her on. Even if it was just the alcohol, the way the velvety-looking skin of her breasts and the hard flesh of her nipples seemed to glow in the soft moonlight filtering through the large bay window made her excited. The short-haired girl stood, making her way quickly over to the sobering girl and stood mere inches away from her, the heat from their skin intermingling. The crimson-eyed girl raised a hand and gently ghosted her fingertips down the shorter girl's arm, smirking slightly at the tiny shiver she saw run down Hiyono's spine. Her fingers intertwined with the honey-haired girl's and she brought her hand up to place delicate kisses down her fingers.

Hiyono watched, a little memorized by the soft touches that were rather foreign to her. She shifted slightly closer to the other body as Ryoko's other hand found its way trailing across her stomach. Feathery touches caressed their way up past her bellybutton, drawing a straight line from her naval, slipping her fingers up in between her breasts and continuing further, her nail gently scraping against the soft flesh of her neck and chin, finally coming to rest upon the younger girl's lips. Almost instinctively, Hiyono took the two fingers presented to her in her mouth and began slowly sucking on them, swirling her tongue around the tips and biting them lightly. Ryoko's other hand broke from its grasp of Hiyono's and followed the same trail as the previous one, stopping right before those full, luscious tits. Ever so discreetly, the Blade Child's hand traced a circle around the hard, pink stub, just barely keeping from touching it. The attention didn't go unnoticed, however, as Hiyono pressed herself even closer to the other girl.

Locking eyes once more with the blonde, nimble fingers pressed against warm flesh as Ryoko began to softly tweak the younger girl's left nipple. A soft moan was suppressed on Hiyono's part as her back arched, pressing her chest closer to the soft hand. Her head tilted back as a hot mouth came down to suck on the fast-beating pulse and her other hand slid from the sweet girl's mouth, now coated in warm saliva, and made its way back down her stomach to the last remaining bit of clothes. A small shift was elicited as Ryoko slipped her hand down the silk panties, but was quickly forgotten as those two fingers closed in harder on her nipple and a small burst of pain went through her body, only serving to excite her slightly. Another moan was inevitable at the sensation and proceeded to catch in her throat as she felt a suddenly cold hand trace its fingers across the lips of her pussy.

A nervous glance was cast to the older girl, who only reassured her with a gentle kiss. Their mouths pressed together and Hiyono's arm came to wrap around the slightly-taller one's neck as she began to move backward, pulling Ryoko with her. The latter obliged and followed the girl through a door into a large bedroom where she promptly pushed the blonde onto the bed. Hiyono landed with a soft 'oof' as she sat up and glanced to at the more aggressive one. Ryoko simply smiled in return and straddled the submissive one, running her hand once again down her neck and collarbone to the succulent breasts, caressing one before massaging it, becoming slightly more rough in her touches. She pushed Hiyono onto her back and kissed her again, this time more feverishly, as her hand began to squeeze her tit harder, her nails digging into the soft flesh and leaving tiny marks. A small yelp arose from the girl's throat, followed by a low moan, both of which were swallowed by the mouth pressed to hers. Ryoko slipped her tongue in the willing mouth and licked around, noting that Hiyono did in fact taste like honey.

Pulling away slightly, she glanced around before standing up and walking over to the dresser drawers, opening them before locating what she knew would be there. She returned seconds later to the laying girl and held up her prize of silk scarves. At the confused look she got, Ryoko pinned Hiyono's hands above her head and tied them together with the scarf, then attaching that to the bedpost. She straddled the now-vulnerable girl again and lowered her mouth to lick around one of her nipples. The squirm she received caused her to grin slightly as Hiyono made a desperate attempt to press closer to the hot mouth that was teasing her. Deciding to be generous and give the girl what she was so obviously asking for, Ryoko closed her mouth in on the hard stub and began to suck on it slowly. She just barely made out her name between the moans as her hand traveled down to the underwear and quickly disposed of them. Hiyono didn't even seem to notice, too distracted by the teeth gently biting her nipple before closing down on it harder, once again sending shocks of pain and pleasure through her body.

Deciding that foreplay was nice, but not all she wanted, Ryoko gave her breast one last nip before licking her way down to the girl's bellybutton. She grasped the slender hips to keep Hiyono from squirming anymore than she already was and plunged her tongue into her naval, swirling it around. She continued her trail down the petite body, lightly kissing across her waist line, teasing her that much more. The younger one's leg bent slightly to give her more access as she kissed her way down to the soft flesh of her inner thigh, sucking slowly as her hand trailed up the other one. Nails dug into the tender thigh as Ryoko's mouth began moving up, closer to its ultimate goal. Moans and soft purrs of approval were pouring from Hiyono's mouth, practically begging for more.

Finally, her wish was granted. The warm tongue slipped in between her lips and licked over her clit. Hiyono's leg came up, wrapping itself around Ryoko's neck in an attempt to pull her head closer and hurry her up all the while tugging on her home made restraints. Loving the gasps and moans too much, Ryoko began, very slowly and gently sucking on the untouched flesh. The torture was too much as Hiyono managed to gasp out Ryoko's name. Said girl raised her gaze up to the girl's face, still continuing her slow-paced torment, "Hm?" she muttered out, the vibrations sending small waves of pleasure through the blonde's body.

"Ryoko..." She repeated, tugging harder on the scarf in an attempt to get free and urge her on, "More."

Another smirk found its way to the Blade Child's lips as began to increase her speed at a painfully slow rate. Her teeth came down now and then to scrape against and nibble at the soft flesh, causing more pleas from the other one. She finally got up to speed, sucking faster and harder on her clit. Soft pants began to mingle in with the moans and whispers, signaling that Hiyono was close to her edge. At the last moment, Ryoko pulled away, causing a pained whine to sound through the room. A soft chuckle was heard from the brunette as she kissed a little further down to her entrance. This caused another squirm as her hot tongue slipped inside the wet hole. Licking around and savoring the taste of the girl, Ryoko brought her hand up to gently rub the now-ignored clit. Slowly, in time with her already set pace, she began to suck on her pussy, her tongue slipping in and out of it as her fingers pressed against the excited girl. Once again, she quickened her pace, a bit more steadily this time, pushing her tongue into the girl as far as it could reach and digging her nails in as she rubbed faster and harder. Hiyono began calling her name out again, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her entire body as Ryoko's free hand raised once more to caress her breasts and pinch her nipples. The pleasure was too much for the honey-haired girl to stand and with one last shout, she orgasmed.

Ryoko licked up the cum, licking her lips before moving up Hiyono's body once more and kissing her, gently again, slipping her tongue in her mouth for her to taste herself. Soft pants were released against the older girl's mouth as she slowly rubbed her tongue back against the probing one. Pulling away again, Ryoko left one last, lingering kiss on the sweet mouth before turning her attention to the scarf, quickly untying it and freeing the younger one. Hiyono's arms came to wrap around Ryoko's waist in an effort to pull the Blade Child closer. The elder obliged and wrapped her arms around Hiyono, smiling slightly as the honey-colored head rested upon her chest. A soft 'Merry Christmas' was muttered before the younger girl fell into a blissful sleep. Glancing at the clock, Ryoko confirmed it was after midnight. A final thought of Kousuke fled her mind as she tightened her arms around Hiyono and closed her crimson orbs, following suit and promptly falling asleep.

* * *

Well? Er... don't flame me. Okay, you can if you really hate it...but be nice? Thanks! 


End file.
